Operation: Confession
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ro-Bow does a bit of matchmaking to get Katie and Freeze Blade to admit their feelings for each other. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**Sequel to "Operation Wedding: No Go" for KatieMae77, who owns Katie. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Operation: Confession**

Katie was hiding in the Tech Temple, which didn't really have many places to hide and she had just saw the coast was clear and went to move to another hiding spot, but two metal arms suddenly surrounded her, making her cry out as Ro-Bow held her in a secure embrace and carried her to another part of the Temple.

"Ro-Bow," Katie groaned out.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not letting the matter go," he said half-seriously. "You need to tell him."

She fell into thought and then saw him turn away for a moment and took her chance to run, but he caught her fast. "Katie," he said in a teasing voice.

She squirmed to get him to let her go. "Ro-Bow, come on," she groaned out.

"Nope," he said. "Not until you go tell him."

She groaned again before letting out a squeak as he tickled her. Surprised because she usually wasn't ticklish, she saw he had what looked like one of Pop Fizz's potion bottles beside him and it clicked. "No fair!" She laughed out as Ro-Bow didn't let up on tickling her.

"You need to tell him," the Tech Bowslinger Sensei said in a teasing voice as he tickled her until he gave her a break. "I have more of Pop Fizz's tickle potion and I will use it."

She pouted at him. "Ro-Bow, come on," she pleaded. "I…I can't."

He picked her up in a hug. "Yes, you can," he said. "He needs to know and you need to tell him."

Katie sighed. "Are you getting on me because you noticed I've been distracted in training lately?" She asked.

Ro-Bow poked her side playfully. "See? You can admit it," he said.

She sighed again. "Yeah, to you," she said.

The robot sensei placed his hands on her shoulders. "Katie, are you afraid he'll think of you differently?" He asked.

The Air Portal Master looked up at him. "What if Freeze Blade doesn't return the same feelings?" She asked.

"How will you know unless you talk to him?"

Katie gave him a half-glare. "You're not helping," she groused before giggling when he tickled her sides again lightly.

"I'm saying the truth and you know it," he said. "You need to talk to Freeze Blade."

She looked away. "But…what if…what if he hates me?" She asked.

Ro-Bow chuckled lightly. "Katie, I highly doubt anyone could hate you, let alone Freeze Blade," he said. "He hates Kaos, like the rest of us, but you're one of his best friends and his Portal Master."

Katie was now stuck as the sensei had effectively rebuffed, albeit gently, every argument she came up with and she felt the robot use one hand to gently lift her chin up. "Besides, if Freeze Blade did hurt you, he'd have a lot of angry Skylanders after him," he said.

She giggled at that. "Okay, okay," she said. "You made your point."

"And?" He asked knowingly.

"I'll go tell him."

Ro-Bow led her to the door of the temple and Katie stopped for a moment, swallowing hard and she took a deep breath. "Um, Ro-Bow?" She asked.

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Could you…um…I guess hide nearby…when I talk to Freeze Blade?"

He nodded. "For support, correct?" He asked gently, but also knowingly.

"Yeah," she said. "That way, I don't totally feel alone."

The two of them began searching for Freeze Blade and found him freezing one of the small lakes nearby so that he could skate on it but before he could begin, he spotted them. "Katie! I was just thinking of you," he said, going up to her. "I got you a pair of ice skates."

She blinked. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"So that you can ice skate with me," he said with a smile.

Katie quickly regained her train of thought. "But Freeze, I've never had skating lessons," she said.

"That's why I'm going to teach you," he said.

She bit her lip and then felt Ro-Bow give her a very gentle nudge forward. "Go ahead," he said encouragingly.

Freeze Blade gently took Katie's hands. "Just hang onto me," he said. "I'll catch you if you lose your balance."

Nodding, Katie sat down on a nearby rock and put on the ice skates, but before she could stand up, Freeze Blade picked her up bridal style and carried her to the frozen lake. Ro-Bow sat on another rock to watch the two of them and chuckled to himself as he saw Katie hold onto the water Skylander and he held her protectively, making sure he had a secure hold on her as he helped her get her balance standing on the ice skates.

The Air Portal Master clung to Freeze Blade. "Freeze, I…I…," she tried to say.

"Easy, Katie," he said soothingly. "Just take a deep breath. I'm right here."

Finally, she calmed down enough to where she could at least hold onto his shoulders. "Okay, now skate towards me," he said, gracefully moving backwards a step as she managed to skate forward just a little. "Good. Now try a little farther."

The gentle tutelage and encouragement helped a bit more, but she did lose her balance a few times. However, each time she did, Freeze Blade caught her, but he did it in a way that was almost like they were dancing together. She noticed this and it at first confused her, and she pretended to slip and the water Skylander's arm wrapped around her waist securely as he leaned her back in a dancing dip. "Okay, that one you did on purpose," he said with a smile.

"Freeze Blade, are you trying to dance with me?" Katie asked.

He smiled. "Guilty," he said. "What made you guess?"

"When I slipped before, you caught me and just gracefully moved me as if it was planned," she said.

He actually looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah, I did," he said. "I didn't plan on you losing your balance, but I did want to dance with you on the ice, which is why I wanted to teach you how to skate."

Katie gazed at him. "Freeze," she said. "Um…do you…like being my Skylander partner?"

Freeze Blade gave her an odd look, but nodded. "Yes," he said. "I'm very lucky to have you as my Portal Master."

He then held her a bit closer and swallowed. "And…I really…like you," he said softly.

She looked at him. "As in, really like me? Like…love?" She asked.

The water Skylander gulped audibly. "Y-Y-Yes," he stammered out, looking fearful.

Seeing he was afraid she'd hate him for that, Katie realized that if Freeze Blade was as afraid to tell her he loved her as she was afraid to tell him she loved him, then…he really loved her and she really loved him.

"Katie?" Freeze Blade asked in worry.

She smiled. "Well, it's only fair I confess too," she said. "Because…I feel the same way, Freeze."

He gave her a stunned look before grinning. "Then…can I kiss you?" He asked.

In reply, she kissed him and sank in his arms as he gently leaned her into a dancing dip while returning the loving kiss and before they parted, he gently righted her again. "Does…Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"Just Ro-Bow," said Katie. "Would you believe he found a way to tickle me to get me to confess to you?"

"You're kidding," Freeze Blade said in surprise. "He wouldn't quit tickling me until I told him I'd confess to you."

She looked at him. "Are you serious?" She asked before they both yelped as Ro-Bow, who had skated up to them quietly, suddenly scooped them both up in his arms.

"You two wouldn't confess to each other otherwise," he pointed out a bit bluntly, but with a teasing note in his voice.

Freeze Blade turned a bit red. "I guess so," he said quietly.

Katie nodded in agreement, but then smiled. "But now we know we worried for nothing," she said. "I was so scared you'd hate me if I confessed to you."

The water Skylander shook his head. "I'd never hate you, Katie," he said. "And in all honesty, I was scared you'd hate me too."

She shook her head. "Never," she said with certainty in her voice.

Ro-Bow chuckled. "I told you both so," he said smugly.

Katie reached up and playfully pulled his green hood down over his face. "Yeah, yeah. Brownie points for the robot," she said.

A moment later, Katie and Freeze Blade were running from Ro-Bow, who caught them a moment later and tickled them, making their laughter echo all over Skylands.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
